


Revenge

by killerweasel



Series: Sanctuary [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur comes back for revenge.





	Revenge

Title: Revenge  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur  
Word Count: 1,115  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Hastur comes back for revenge.

“Ugh, my head.” Crowley winced in pain and tried to touch his temple. He quickly discovered he was literally pinned to the floor, with knives sticking out of his arms just below the wrist and his legs above the ankle. Panic rose up in his chest and he fought it back down again. He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and then assessed the situation.

Oddly enough, the only pain he currently felt was in his head. The rest of his body was completely numb. He frowned. Why didn’t his arms and legs hurt? He was still trying to figure it out when he heard something in the far corner of the room. Hastur was watching him the way a cat eyed a mouse. Dread pooled in Crowley’s stomach.

Crowley attempted to move, only to find everything from below his neck wasn’t responding. He tilted his head to the side and finally saw why. He was trapped inside of a circle surrounded by a series of symbols written in blood. Hastur was still staring at him from the corner, so Crowley twisted his head in the other direction. He gasped when he saw Aziraphale in a similar circle next to him. The angel was naked from the waist up and had a large lump on his forehead.

"I had to get creative. Went really old school." Hastur stood up slowly before heading in Crowley's direction. "You're immune to Holy Water and he can't be touched by Hellfire. But, I did a few experiments while you two were both unconscious. You can still be hurt by Holy or Unholy blades. And I have plenty of both of those."

"Leave him alone. It's me you want to destroy. I killed Ligur." Crowley tried to turn into his snake form, but nothing happened. "Damn it!"

"I'm going to take my time with both of you. I'm going to gut him like a trout while you watch, but I'll make sure he'll still be alive while I skin you. It isn't fun if either of you discorporate before I finish." Hastur reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife with a jagged blade. "Don't go anywhere, Crowley."

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

Crowley had never felt so powerless in his entire existence. He watched in horror as Hastur stepped into the circle with Aziraphale. The Duke of Hell slapped Aziraphale's cheek a few times until the angel began to stir. There was a look of pure joy on Hastur's face as he plunged the knife to the hilt into Aziraphale's stomach.

Aziraphale's scream would haunt Crowley for months. Crowley twisted his head back and forth, trying to do anything to get himself free. If he could just break the circle, then maybe he had a chance. He stretched his neck as far as it would go and then stuck his tongue out. It took a bit of wiggling, but he managed to run the tip of his tongue through the circle.

The moment the circle was damaged, Crowley was able to move. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as the numb parts of his body could suddenly feel everything again. He quickly freed himself. The knives Hastur had used to pin him were normal ones and he was able to start the healing process in his body.

The second scream was just as piercing. It changed to a wet gurgle before falling silent. Hastur nudged the angel with his foot. "Crap, I must have gone a bit too far with that last one. Guess I'll just have to play with you instead, Crowley."

"Not if I play with you first, asshole." Crowley, holding a knife in each hand, slammed the blades into the sides of Hastur's neck where it met his body, and twisted as hard as he could. Hastur staggered sideways, gasping as blood poured from the holes in his neck. He made it a few feet before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Crowley rushed to Aziraphale's side. He swiped his hand through the circle, breaking it. The angel was slumped sideways in a large pool of blood. "Aziraphale? I'm going to try to heal you. Just hang on."

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Crowley. "You need to finish this, my dear. I'll be fine for a bit longer."

"You're not fine now!" Crowley concentrated, focusing all of his energy on the worst of the injuries. The torn flesh began to knit back together. Aziraphale clutched Crowley's arm, hissing in pain.

"We're in the greenhouse, Crowley. Our greenhouse." Aziraphale struggled to stay awake. "I hid something in the rosebushes weeks ago. Just be very, very careful with it."

"What?" He hadn't even bothered to check their surroundings. Half his plants were gone and he assumed Hastur had destroyed them. Were the roses still there? He looked around wildly, spotting them nearby. Crowley dropped a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "I love you, angel. Rest and I'll be right back."

Out of the corner of his eye, Crowley could see Hastur crawling towards the door to the greenhouse. Crowley ran to the rosebushes and searched until he found what he was looking for. The thermos felt cold in his hands as he walked over to the fallen Duke. Crowley lashed out, kicking Hastur in the ribs hard enough to break bone. He kicked again, this time causing Hastur to roll over onto his back.

Crowley carefully unscrewed the lid of the thermos. He could feel the Holy energy coating the liquid inside. "If you see him, tell Ligur I said 'hey', Hastur." He dumped the contents onto Hastur's face, backing away slightly to avoid any splashes.

Hastur screamed as the water came into contact with his skin. He began to dissolve until there was nothing left but a pile of wet clothing. Unlike when he'd destroyed Ligur, Crowley felt absolutely no guilt in killing Hastur. He dropped the thermos, snapped his fingers to set Hastur's clothing on fire, and went back to his angel.

"Did you do it?" Aziraphale leaned back against Crowley, closing his eyes as the demon began to heal the other stab wound.

"He won't be bothering us or anyone else again." Healing Aziraphale took what little energy Crowley had left. He sank down on the floor, tilting them both to the side. "Thought I was going to lose you, Aziraphale."

"I'm still here, my darling." The angel sighed. "I think I will join you in a short nap. Then a shower, and perhaps something to eat?"

"Whatever you want." Crowley closed his eyes as his breathing matched Aziraphale's, and they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the series.


End file.
